Taking You Down
by chocolatemilk08
Summary: Femslash. Mickie's sick and tired of Melina's mind games and she's gonna take her down. Melina/Mickie Dont forget to review.


**_Taking You Down_**

**_Summary: _**Mickie's sick and tired of Melina's mind games and she's gonna take her down.

**_Pairings: _**.Mickie/Melina

**_Rating: M_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing and no one

**_I was just listening to the song 'Taking You Down' by Egypt's Central and this is what popped up into my head. Enjoy and Review._**

**_---_**

"I cant believe she didn't show up", Mickie said to herself. This was the second week in a row that Melina didn't show up to her match and made Mickie have to have a handicap match.  
Even though Mickie had won the match with the roll-up pin she was still bitter from the beaten she had recieved after her match.  
Now in front of the ladies locker room she stormed in looking for Melina but, found she was no where in site.  
"Melina, I know your in here so show yourself.",Mickie said yelling at the top voice."... are you scared now....im so gonna take you down.....",she stopped and turned hearing a clicking sound come from behind and to see that it was Melina standing there in front of her. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing at all Mickie", Melina said walking over to her after locking the door. "But what are you doing? You look so....angry".  
"Melina dont play with.", Mickie said taking a step closer to her. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"Mickie relax", Melina said with a big grin on her face walking over her wrapping her arms around Mickie's neck."Baby i've been right here."  
"Dont touch me", Mickie said pushing Melina away from her."Stop playing Melina and answer the damn question,where have you been?"  
"Okay, just calm down Mickie",Melina said getting closer to her again but being unsuccessful again. "Listen Mickie i'll tell you but can you sit down first".  
Mickie didn't but she wanted an answer and did as Melina asked and sat down on the bench.  
"Well",Melina said taking a seat next to Mickie but stopped when Mickie moved down the bench away from her."Okay well theres a really good reason for me not showing up".  
"Like what!",Mickie said interrupting. She was pretty sure that Melina's reason was going to be alot of crap but she listened anyway to see what Melina was going to make up now to get her way out of this.  
"Well the reason is...",Melina said pausing to face Mickie. "I didn't feel like it".  
"What?", Mickie said shocked that Melina didn't even bother making up something."What do you mean you didn't 'feel like it".  
"I mean that I just didn't feel like it",Melina said with a smirk on her face. "I have much better thing to do than being in the ring with you."  
"You bitch!", Mickie said standing up in front of Melina looking like she was about to hit her.  
"Oh come on stop bitching about it", Melina said standing up so she can become face to face with Mickie. "You won anyway so why ae you complaining".  
"I dont care, yeah i won but you could have helped when I was out there getting my ass beat",Mickie said pointing out the outcome of her match.  
"Well you should have got out the ring instead of celebrating with the damn fans",Melina said pointing out.  
Mickie pause not abled to respond and soon thought about it. She should have been gotten out the ring when she had a chance.  
"Mickie come on we both know it wasn't my fault", Melina said kissing the shorter girls cheek and a continuing the path down her neck.  
"Melina what are doing?", Mickie asked curiously.  
"Come on dont act like you dont like it....just relax", Melina said continuing what she was doing before Mickie pulled away from her and sat down on the bench. "Okay",Melina said sighing taking a seat next to her.  
Mickie was confused. Was it her fault or was it Melina's fault. "Who's to blame?", she asked herself. She didn't know. Now looking up at Melina noticing how sexy she looked today as a smile suddenly went across her face.  
"What?", Melina asked noticing Mickie smiling at her."What? are you look....", Melina said louder before being cut-off by Mickie's lips against her's. "What are doi....."  
"Shut up....you talk too much",Mickie said smiling against Melina's lips.  
Melina's lips were so soft. If Mickie would have know how much better kissing Melina was than agruing with her she woul have done this a long time ago. Mickie's cold hand soon disappeared up Melina's shirt making Melina shiver. A second later Mickie pulled Melina's shirt over her head and throwing it across the room and then taking her own off. Minutes later removing Melina's bra to reveal her breast.  
"I like you more this way", Melina said before attaching her lips back to Mickie's. Their warm breast pressed against each others. Mickie soon slide her tounge into Melina's mouth making both of them moan at the feeling. Mickie firmly pushed Melina onto the cold bench not a second taking her lips away from her's. Mickie soon made her way down Melina's neck leaving soft kisses in the most sensitive spots as her skillful hands cupped Melina's firm breast making the woman moan even more than she was.  
The very moment Mickie's lips wrapped around Melina's nipple, she knew she was so close. Melina's eyes closed shut tightly as if she was in pain.  
"Continue?", Mickie asked with a smirk now on her face.  
"Yes",Melina replied not a second later.  
Mickie then kissed the pth down Melina's abdomen stopping at Melina's pants and undid her belt before sliding them off revealing Melina's pink panties. Melina panties were soaked and the site made Mickie even hotter. She kissed between Melina's thighs teasing before removing her panties.  
She examined Melina's beautiful body before running her finger over Melina's wet clit making Melina's body shiver under her. Not a moment later Mickie's mouth wrapped around the girl's clit. Melina tasted so good and, it was something that Mickie never would forget. Her skillful tongue darted in and out of Melina's wet clit. Melina arched her back off the now warm bench moving her hand down into Mickie's hair moaning louder and calling out the other girl's name.  
"Mmm...Mi....Mickie....I need you to", Melina moaned out the words.  
"To what?",Mickie asked never taking her lips off her clit.  
"I....I need....your fingers....in...inside me",Melina said finally get the words out.  
Mickie's lips wrapped around Melina's clit once more before sliding her finger into her.  
"Mickie!", Melina cryed out the moment the finger slided into her. Mickie removed the finger before getting her last taste of Melina and then return it in her.  
Mickie's finger moving in and out of Melina as she moved back up her body planting kisses on her neck. Melina's nails clawed into Mickie's back the moment the second finger entered her. Melina was so close and she could already feel it going threw her body. A moment later Melina let out the biggest orgasm of her life. Mickie kissed the woman once more passionatly before getting up and getting dressed and helping Melina find her clothes.  
"Now im relaxed", Mickie said kissing the other brunnette's cheek and walking over to the door.  
"Mickie!", Melina said stopping Mickie in her tracks. "Your ama.."  
"Amazing?",Mickie said finishing Melina's statement.  
"Yeah",Melina said with smile before the other amazing girl lefted the room.

Mickie walked down the hall with the same smirk on her face "Now that's how you take someone down", she said to herself.

----  
Wow that took me all day to finish. Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Review. Peace.


End file.
